Sakura's Secret Love
by SasukeU16
Summary: Request TsunSaku, Lemon, Yuri
1. Chapter 1

It was early in the morning around 8:00, it was quiet except for the loud beeping of Sakura Haruno's alarm clock, and she hit it and laid in bed staring up at the ceiling once again she was thinking of her Teacher, Her Hokage and the woman she most admired. Lady Tsunade. She thought about how it would be to have her hands all over her small body, touching her breasts, stroking her.

*Damn it…* Sakura cursed as she felt herself already aroused from thinking about it, She looked at the time to see she had enough time before she had to meet Tsunade to train, She sprawled out in her bed putting her hands under her light pink tank top roaming her hands around her torso her hands roaming up touching her breast, she was happy her parents were on a mission so she could sleep without a bra which was comfortable.

She teased her hard nipples rubbing them then twisting and pulling them, her breathing picked up as she thought about the blonde doing this to her, She stopped messing with her nipples and roamed her hands down lightly touching her skin, slipping her hand inside her dark pink shorts and her white underwear touching herself, she began stroking herself dipping two of her fingers inside herself thrusting them as she moaned out Tsunade's name. She made a rhythm of sticking her fingers inside herself then stroking herself, touching her clit with the picture of her and Tsunade in her mind. She soon brought herself to orgasm with a groan of her name, she laid there panting recovering.

Sakura removed herself from her bed and cleaned up her mess as well as herself in the shower, She then put on a pale pink bra and matching underwear, she then put her normal attire which consisted of her red top with her white symbol on the back, black tight shorts with her beige looking skirt, she put her red headband on her head and her knee-high shoes. She checked her appearance in the mirror feeling satisfied she left her house.

She went to the Hokage office only too be told by Shizune that Lady Hokage was in the forest waiting, Sakura thanked her and left. On her way there she thought how lucky Shizune was to be by her side every day, She now felt jealous of the brown-haired girl.

Sakura got to the forest around 9:30 and saw the beautiful blonde standing there, her hands on her hips. Sakura smiled to herself feeling her heart race as she moved closer to the blonde, she stood next to her and bowed.

"Sorry I kept you waiting, Lady Tsunade." Sakura says.

"No need to apologize, Sakura. Are you ready to start?" Tsunade replies.

"Y-Yes M'Lady." Sakura says standing up straight.

"Alright, Today I would like you to fight me so I can see where you stand." Tsunade says.

Sakura takes deep breath before getting into place and replying with an 'Alright'

Tsunade smiled before stepping into place as well, the two battled, and battle lasting for about 3 hours. It was now around the afternoon when Tsunade wrapped their training up.

Sakura bent down, her hands on her knees panting from that work out, She stared up at her teacher who seemed not to of worked up a sweat, Sakura stood up to face her teacher.

"I say you've done well….Sakura I know this is probably inappropriate but….Would you like to come over to my house, Take a nice shower and stay the night since your parents are out and I would think it could get lonely you being all by yourself because I know it does for me even though I am a grown woman." Tsunade says with a little laugh.

Sakura blushed slightly at her offer, she smiled. "I would love to, Miss Hokage."

"Please just call me, Tsunade." Tsunade replies.

"Y-Yes of course, Tsunade. I just need to go home and pack some night wear." Sakura says.

"No, No. I have a beautiful pajama kimono at home just your size. Tsunade replies.

"Okay, thank you. Lady- I mean Tsunade…" Sakura stutters.

Tsunade and Sakura made their way through the forest on their way to Tsunade's house, once they got there. The two women had taken their shoes off.

"You should jump in the shower…I'll make us some lunch." Tsunade says with a gentle smile as she handed her the kimono

Sakura smiles and leaves the room going to the bathroom, she stripped herself of her everything she had on her clothes, She turned the shower on letting it run, she looked at the kimono observing it, and the kimono was a pretty green color with white Sakura blossoms on it.

She put it down and hopped into the shower, the water fell on her skin it felt good after a long training session, she ran her fingers through her hair and soon down her body rubbing some of the dirt off her skin. She closed her eyes and soon thought about her teacher, how great of a ninja she was. How beautiful she was, her mind soon drifted off to how it great it would be to be with her, the older woman touching her everywhere.

Sakura's hands began to room her body, feeling aroused again. Her hands caressed her breast cupping them, her fingers rubbing them twisting and pulling them making the hard and then rubbed them slowly, her hands left her breast soon roaming down touching her torso then her thighs, then her womanhood, she began to stroke herself, she moaned out quietly so she would cause suspicion. She continued as her mind started to think, her thinking made her stop touching herself, Sakura turned the water off wrapping a towel around her stepping out.

Sakura dried herself off, She was about to put her bra and panties on when she decided not to, She put her green kimono on, she tied it, it fit on her body perfectly, tightly to add. She folded her clothes and as she walked out she placed them on the counter in the hallway, she turned to see Lady Tsunade in the living room, she was placing the food on the table, and Tsunade turned around and saw Sakura, she observed her and soon blushed lightly from how tight the kimono fit Sakura. She hid that blush by turning back around and walked to the couch sitting down.

Sakura looked at Tsunade seeing she was also in a kimono, it was a tight red one with white flowers on it, and the kimono showed her curves really well making her breasts rest beautifully, Sakura blushed when she felt she was staring to long.

She sat down next to the blonde, Tsunade soon got up and started walking toward the kitchen.

"I forgot our tea, I'll be right back…You can start eating, Sakura." Tsunade says with a smile towards her and she soon disappeared into the kitchen.

Sakura sat there for a few seconds, she stared around the room and then stared at the food on the table, it smelt great but she wasn't hungry. She soon decided to disrobe herself.

"I hope this doesn't get me kicked out…." Sakura says to herself as she laid the kimono down somewhere.

Tsunade came back into the room, her eyes went wide with shock as she saw her student was nude in front of her, she felt herself blush at the sight and soon felt her womanhood throbbing as well as her nipples hardening.

"L-Lady Tsunade…I've been in love with you for so long…I can't brush my feelings away I've tried….I want you." Sakura says as she stand up to face her teacher whose eyes seemed to be observing her body.

Tsunade smirks as she soon disrobes of her own clothes leaving herself in her black lacy bra and her silky black panties, she threw her kimono on the floor and walked towards her.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsunade walked up to Sakura, They were inches apart, Sakura took no time and wrapped her arms around the blonde and kissed her passionately, She turned her towards the couch and sat her down and got on top of her straddling her. Tsunade kissed the girl back, her tongue licking Sakura's bottom lip asking for entrance. Sakura agreed by parting her lips allowing the hot tongue dart into her mouth exploring it, Sakura's tongue soon joined Tsunade's.

Sakura's hands moved to Tsunade's bra unclasping it from the front taking it off of the older woman dropping it to the floor, Sakura pressed into Tsunade feeling her delicious breasts touch hers, their erect nipples brushing against one another.

Tsunade pulled away from the kiss and got up picking the small girl up bridal style and carried her to her bedroom laying her on her bed only for her to get up again and pull the blonde onto the bed getting on top of her straddling her once again. Sakura kissed down Tsunade's neck slowly making her way down, she kissed her chest making her way to her breasts, she took in one of the nubs licking it slowly before taking it in sucking on it, her other hand grabbed the other nipple twisting, pulling on it making the older woman moan slightly. Tsunade felt herself getting wetter by each touch.

Sakura pulled away from her nipples feeling they were hard enough, she continued her way down kissing her stomach until she reached the hem of Tsunade's underwear which was soon taken off by Sakura, She saw how wet Tsunade was, and she bent down licking and kissing at Tsunade's inner thighs.

"Have you done anything like this before?" Tsunade questions looking into her lovers eyes.

Sakura smirks. "No…But Kakashi isn't the only one who reads ichiicha paradise."

Before Tsunade could reply to that, Sakura had buried her face into Tsunade's crotch, she sucked on her. Her warm tongue slid across the older woman's slit, hearing Tsunade moan out satisfying Sakura. Sakura's tongue ran across her clit making her arch toward her. Sakura put one of her fingers inside Tsunade making her groan only she bit her lip, Sakura began pumping her finger in and out of her as she rocked her hips to let Sakura's finger in deeper. Tsunade soon lost control and began moaning her name. Sakura kept busy playing and teasing Tsunade's clit making her moan louder.

"F-Faster…S-Sakura…" Tsunade moaned out.

Sakura placed a second finger inside her thrusting them in and out spreading them while picking up the pace, she made a pattern of licking and sucking on her clit. Tsunade began to sweat she felt her body heating up at the intense motions done to her.

"Y-Yes…S-Sakura that's it…" Tsunade cried through pants and moans as she came with a moan of Sakura's name.

Sakura licked up all Tsunade's juices while Tsunade was catching her breath, Sakura moved up to her level and kissed her passionately. Sakura felt Tsunade's hands roam down Sakura's back. As soon as Tsunade regained energy she flipped Sakura onto her back getting on top of her.

Tsunade kissed Sakura her tongue wasting no time to dart into her mouth, she explored the hot carven tasting herself, she pulled away and kissed and nipped Sakura's neck, Sakura felt two of Tsunade's fingers slip inside her. She moaned and pushed against Tsunade.

Tsunade began to pump inside of her, you could hear the sloshing of Sakura's wetness as Tsunade thrusted her fingers inside her, her mouth connecting with her right nipple sucking on it making Sakura moan out, she gave it a small lick before switching over to the other one making it hard as well.

She pulled away from her nipples and continued her way down, kissing her stomach going back up with a slow torturous lick she then continuing her way down, she soon reached Sakura's thighs, she kissed and licked Sakura's thighs slowly. Tsunade pulled her fingers out of Sakura, Sakura's pre-cum trailing off of Tsunade's fingers dripping onto Sakura's leg, Tsunade looked up at her, Sakura looked back into her eyes, Tsunade smiled and placed her fingers inside her mouth sucking and licking them.

Tsunade then placed her head between Sakura's legs, she licked the pre-cum of Sakura's leg before having her tongue lick the slit a few times earning a moan out of Sakura, Tsunade soon licked Sakura' clit before placing her lips on it sucking on it earning a loud, her tongue circling around Sakura's clit, she pulled away and rubbed it making Sakura pant and moan out throwing her head back in ecstasy.

Tsunade placed her mouth back on Sakura's clit sucking on it, she inserted two of her fingers inside Sakura thrusting them in and out of her.

"O-Oh…Y-Yes…T-Tsunade…" Sakura moans out.

Tsunade pulls her fingers out and licks the slit before Deeping her tongue inside while sucking on her womanhood making her moan out and whine in pleasure. Sakura not able to handle it began to play with her own breasts, twirling her nipples around with her fingers pulling on them. Tsunade returned to licking at Sakura's clit twirling her tongue around it before sucking on it, She put her two fingers inside the pink haired girl earning a loud groan arching into her allowing Tsunade's fingers to go in deeper, She thrusted her fingers inside her hard, Sakura gripped the sheets throwing her head back, she felt shivers go up her spine as the motions of Tsunade's mouth and fingers as they hit her prostrate sending her over the edge making her release hard on Tsunade's hand as well as her mouth.

Sakura laid there panting, Tsunade pulled her away from Sakura and licked her fingers clean, she kissed Sakura passionately, and Sakura tasted herself as Tsunade's tongue played around with her own tongue.

The two girls lay in bed, Sakura's head resting on Tsunade's as her hands caresses Tsunade's big beautiful boobs, Tsunade pulled the blankets up to cover them.

"I love you, Tsunade." Sakura says.

"I love you too, Sakura." Tsunade replies kissing the pink haired girl.

The two soon fall asleep in each other's arms content in each others company.


	3. Chapter 3

A few month had passed since the two had gotten together, Sakura would make excuses to her parents to go out and spend time with her lover like for instants the Hokage wants to train then I'm going to spend the night at a friend's house, those kind of excuses.

It was August 2, Tsunade's birthday, Sakura had snuck into Tsunade's house, thankful of the key Tsunade had given her. She had a brown bag with her she placed it by the couch and went to the bedroom to see her teacher and lover sound asleep, she smiled before silently getting on the bed, Tsunade was wearing a beautiful night-gown, and it seemed she didn't wear underwear with it.

Sakura placed a kiss on the blonde before moving down to Tsunade's womanhood. Tsunade was slowly waken by a sensation that felt great in her body, she looked to see her girlfriend was in between her legs giving her attention. Sakura licked the slit softly before licking the clit sucking on it, she then placed two fingers inside the blonde pumping inside her as she licked around her slit sucking on it, she pulled out and bent further, her tongue going inside her licking her while her fingers played with Tsunade's clit, Tsunade moaned out as her back arched into the touch making Sakura's tongue go in deeper.

Sakura pulled her tongue out and licked the slit slowly, she then rubbed her fingers on her womanhood, and Sakura put her two fingers back inside the Hokage thrusting them in and out fast, you can hear the sloshing of Tsunade's cum as she pumped her fingers inside her, Sakura felt Tsunade's walls around her fingers contracting, they squeezed tightly she moaned out loud releasing on Sakura's fingers. Sakura soon pulled them out sucking on them before she started to take in all of Tsunade's sweet juices.

"B-Best…W-Wake up call ever…" Tsunade pants.

Sakura jumps up and gets off the bed, she turns to look at her lover with a smile.

"Get up, Get dressed. Make sure it's a skirt, No underwear. I'll wait for you out in the living room." Sakura says.

"You could stay here, Miss Haruno and I can return the favor..." Tsunade says with a smirk.

"Nope, I'm taking you out, it's your birthday which reminds me…Happy Birthday." Sakura replies kissing the Hokage passionately.

She kisses back tasting herself, she pulls away. "Thank you, Sakura."

Before Sakura left the room, she handed Tsunade a black box. "I hope you like it."

Sakura smiles leaves the room so the Hokage could get dressed. Sakura sat in the living room on the couch waiting for her lover, Sakura was wearing a white zip in the front short tight dress and some knee high boots. She was thinking about Tsunade which she did a lot still even though they're together. She was thinking about her in the shower, her hot soaking body in the steamy shower, the water dripping onto her wet sweaty skin from the heat of the shower. Tsunade running her hands all around her body. It made her horny but she had to contain herself for a bit so she picked up a random magazine that was laying on the counter and started looking it over.

Tsunade soon came out to the living room, her hair was in her usual low pigtails, a white off the shoulder button up shirt, a black skirt and heeled sandals. The gift Sakura had given her was a heart necklace on the back was engraved 'I love you, Forever Sakura.' Which she was wearing.

"I love it and I love you." Tsunade says picking the girl off the couch and kissing her passionately.

Sakura pulled away and grabbed her hand and walked out the door, Sakura and Tsunade had gone to the movie theater, they had gotten a private screening being the Hokage had perks in things like this. They went to see the movie Tsunade had wanted to see really badly. Sakura sat next to her bored of the movie. She placed her hand in between Tsunade's thighs rubbing them and squeezing them, Tsunade moaned slightly at the friction, Sakura smirked when she got out of her seat and knelt between Tsunade's legs.

"S-Sakura…We're supposed to be watching the movie." Tsunade says.

"Well…I got bored…You watch, I'll entertain myself." Sakura smirks as she placed her head in between Tsunade's crotch.

She used her hands to spread Tsunade's legs wide so she could get a better view. She lapped at the slit before licking at Tsunade's clit, she licked small circles around it before sucking on it earning a low moan from the birthday girl. Sakura sucked on it earning a louder moan. Sakura thrusted three of her fingers inside Tsunade's pussy thrusting in and out hard and fast making the older one slide down a bit closing her eyes and leaning back enjoying it. Sakura continued her motions, she pulled her fingers out and put her tongue inside her licking and sucking on her. Tsunade tensed up and came inside Sakura's mouth, Sakura happily digested all of her sweet release.

The movie had ended, Tsunade didn't even know what happened because of the sexual Sakura who had pleasured her again. They then made their way to the beach they had walked on the beach barefoot and then went to the Konaha Cafe which had a little outside café to eat. Everything was already prepared for the two with Tsunade's favorite. They ate and soon were eating dessert, the two were eating a delicious white cake with strawberries on it.

Sakura bored of sitting there, her foot reached out to play around with Tsunade's womanhood, Tsunade eyes went wide and looked at Sakura then down at her womanhood who Sakura's bare foot was messing with.

"S-Sakura…" Tsunade whispers.

Sakura doesn't reply, she only squeezes her foot harder as she plays with her pussy, Tsunade bites her lip to keep her from moaning. Sakura continued her motion on Tsunade having her release on her foot and on the floor.

"What's gotten into you, Sakura?" Tsunade questions recovering.

"You don't remember?" Sakura questions smirking slightly.

"Remember what?" Tsunade replies.

"You wished that I would top you for once instead of the other way around so here I am fulfilling some of that wish." Sakura says.

Tsunade and Sakura soon leave the café, going back to the Hokage's house. Before going to the bedroom, Sakura grabbed her bag. Immediately getting to the bedroom Sakura gently pushed Tsunade against the wall kissing her passionately, Tsunade kissed the pink haired girl back.

The two soon topple over to the bed, Sakura pushed Tsunade down on the bed and got on top of her, Sakura unbuttoned Tsunade's shirt quickly taking it off of her, Sakura smirked when she saw Tsunade didn't wear a bra, she then kissed down her neck sucking at the nape making the older woman moan slightly, she then moved down kissing down her chest, her mouth latched onto the right nipple circling the nip with her tongue then sucking on while pulling on the other one making the nubs hard. She pulled away from the nipples giving each of them short sweet licks before moving on to kissing down her torso, her tongue reached her navel and she dipped it in earning a giggle from the hokage before going back up with a slow torturous lick.

Sakura unbuttoned Tsunade's skirt sliding it off of her, she saw that the blonde was dripping wet, she smirk as she lightly brushed her hand touching her inner thighs. She then moved away from her, Tsunade got up to bring the girl back down only to get a no, no-no look.

Sakura got up from the bed standing in front of her, she began doing a sexy dance moving her hips placing her hands on her body as she unzipped her short little white dress slowly in the front, and she then removed it. Tsunade went to touch the pink haired girl only to get shot down.

"I'm not done, Hokage...You know…I've been really looking forward to this…making you beg under my mercy, I've thought about it…and it's made me very very…wet." Sakura says seductively unclasping her light pink bra making it drop to the floor.

Sakura touched her breasts cupping them in her hands making them clasp together, she then roamed her hands down her stomach touching the panties line teasing to take them off, this scene, her lover stripping in front of her sexily had made Tsunade's body feel hot, and her heartbeat was racing as she felt herself throbbing down there getting turned on even more. Sakura slowly began to take her white with a pink bow in the front underwear off leaving them on the floor, she walked over and kisses her lover passionately her tongue darting into the older woman's mouth exploring the hot carven, their tongues clashing doing a dance of love, moans escaped from the room, Sakura moved down to Tsunade's pussy wasting no time in sucking on her clit running her tongue over it making the blonde moan out loud her head thrown back in pleasure. Sakura's tongue licks going inside her circling her tongue inside her making Tsunade arch her back into her moaning out as Sakura's tongue went in deeper, She felt Tsunade's walls close in on her tongue as she came into her mouth, she swallowed her all her sweet juices and pulled her tongue out.

She kissed her passionately before reaching down into her bag, she pulled out a strap on dildo strapping it on herself, she then pulled out a bottle of lubricant pouring it on the pink dildo, and she tossed the bottle and positioned herself to the blushing Tsunade's entrance. She wasted no time and thrusted it in, she made rhythm quickly moving her hips thrusting the dildo inside her, her skin pressing against Tsunade's sweaty sweet body. Sakura soon was sweating from the work she was doing, Tsunade decided to put some effort in by grabbing both of Sakura's nipples twisting and pulling on them.

Sakura moaned out and thrusted in deeply hitting Tsunade's prostate making the blonde gasp out pulling away gripping the sheets, Sakura grabbed onto Tsunade's hips to make a better angle to thrust into, she continued to hit that special spot that made the Hokage tick, moaning out Sakura's name in bliss as her walls closed on the dildo making her cum violently. Sakura pulled out of the birthday girl. Tsunade panting recovered their chakra to go again, Tsunade flipped their positions so she was on top of Sakura who was down leaning against the headboard, Tsunade presses down on the strap on inching herself in one go back onto it, she began to bounce up and down on it moaning out, Sakura helps by thrusting up pleasuring Tsunade and herself as well. The two scream each other's as they come together.

After a few minutes of recovering, Tsunade gets off the strap on and sits on her and looks down to her girlfriend. "You're not done are you, Sakura?"

Sakura smirks. "Hell no." She get Tsunade on all fours positioning herself to her entrance again.

Sakura pushes in at one go making the blonde Hokage moan out shutting her eyes closed enjoying it, Sakura pounded into Tsunade fast and so hard you could hear their skin slapping against each other, Sakura grabbed digging her sharp nails into Tsunade's hips thrusting with all her might, Tsunade climaxes, her cum soaking the sheets, Sakura continued thrusting into her harder making herself come as well. Sakura pulled out and took the strap on off, she sucked on it seductively looking at the blonde, and Tsunade laid back and watched her lick some of the juices that were sticking on the strap on, it started to make her horny again. Sakura saw the look in Tsunade's eyes and she smirked before putting the dildo down.

Sakura got on top of the blonde her ass facing Tsunade's face and her mouth was lapping up on her pussy, sucking on her licking some of the cum that was left, she teased her entrance by dipping her tongue in once in a while making the blonde moan out, she furiously sucked on Sakura's womanhood, she stopped and started licking the slit before going to lick circles around the clit, she rubbed her pussy with her fingers making the pink haired girl moan out and put her face in deeper sucking on it furiously, Tsunade dipped her tongue inside the pink's entrance and sucked on her. The friction on both girls made the two girl release violently, Tsunade came into Sakura's mouth as well soaked the bed, Sakura enjoyed all her sweet juices , Sakura's release was in Tsunade's mouth and some dripped on her breasts.

Sakura got off and laid next to her panting slightly, she grabbed Tsunade's breast licking her cum off of them tasting her sweet juice that flowed in her. She laid on Tsunade's chest resting.

"Happy Birthday, Honey. I love you." Sakura says.

"Thank you, I love you too." Tsunade replies kissing her passionately before the two fall asleep together happily.


End file.
